


Area 51 Adventures

by NightOwl1600



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Also we need more Duke bonding time, Area 51 meme references, Brotherly Bonding, Canon? Whats that?, Gen, I love Kon and Jon as bros and we need more fics about it, I reject your reality and substitute my own, Not so sure about the kryptonian facts with the red sun room and kryptonite, So much friendship and brotherly love, saw it in a movie and just improvised, they cute and funny in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/pseuds/NightOwl1600
Summary: They raid Area 51. Is there anything more to say?





	Area 51 Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have no idea what this is but it was a prompt on Tumblr so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also sorry if they aren't exactly on point character-wise, especially the Supers. Don't really know their characters that well but I tried.

“This is a horrible idea,” Damian says as he gets into the RV. “Its makes absolutely no sense, and I hate every part of it.”

“And yet, you’re still here.” Duke easily counters when he slides in next to Damian in the back seat. “If you really didn’t want to know what was in Area 51, you wouldn’t have come.”

“Please Thomas, Father knows some of the world’s greatest secrets and has state of the art technology that could rival anything the government could possibly have,” Damian rolled his eyes. He still couldn’t believe they convinced him to go. “And, the entire world already knows aliens exist. Us better than anyone. My best friend is an alien!”

“A half alien!” Jon yells from the porch as he heads towards the RV. 

Damian gave a resounding –Tt- and made room for Jon in the RV. With him finally inside, they were only waiting for two more people.

“What’s taking them so long?” Damian complains impatiently. 

“Grandma’s just giving them some food for the road, it’s a long way to Nevada after all.” Jon replies, unperturbed by Damian’s sour attitude. 

Just as he finished his sentence, Conner and Tim come out from the house, with bags full of snacks, and made their way to the RV.

“What did you tell grandma?” Jon asks Conner once the older is inside.

“I told her Tim and I planned a nice camping trip to bond with all our little brothers,” Conner said. “I don’t really like lying to her, but I’m pretty sure she would be against the whole Storming Area 51 thing.”

“Don’t worry,” Tim patted Conner on the shoulder. “This will be great.”

“Says you,” Damian mumbled. “Storming Area 51 with a bunch of these ‘meme geeks’ is the worst idea you’ve ever had, Drake. The only reason I am coming along is to ensure that you and your imbecile friend do not get Thomas and Jon into trouble.”

“Wow, he does really look like an angry kitten when he’s mad,” Conner teased and quickly dodged the butter knife that was thrown his way.

“Stop teasing, he bites,” Tim muttered and hoped into the driver’s seat, decisively ignoring Damian having a tantrum in the back. Duke could handle it for now. “Relax guys, a road trip to Nevada, stop at a few cool spots, maybe Vegas, and then raiding a top secret government facility—this will be a piece of cake.”

***  
It was not a piece of cake. Everything had gone south so fast Tim was still trying to process everything. 

“I told you this was a horrible idea!” Damian shouted as the two ran for cover. They knew the guns only had tranquilizers, but still, getting caught now would only make things ten times worse. 

Their little team actually got in fairly easily. The plan was to check out the place, maybe snap a few pictures, and leave before any even noticed. It was going great, until they realized Lex Luthor had access to the Area 51 facility—including an entire red sun room to imprison kryptonians. According to the files Tim had hacked, the government asked Lex to help build one in case Superman, Supergirl, or Superboy went haywire and started attacking humanity. 

And of course Lex had to be there ensuring the facility was secure and that his involvement in the creation of the room was not discovered when the nerds actually did storm Area 51. And of course he was able to counter Tim’s hacking skills and regain access to the security cameras. And of course he immediately recognized Conner (the man had built him so with or without disguise he would recognize him). And of course Area 51 had weapons to take down Kryptonians—and several more that was geared toward specific heroes. 

Conner and Jon immediately weakened once the kryptonite was pulled out. Tim grabbed Damian and Duke and started running 

Tim paused, “Where’s Duke? He was right behind you.” Tim tried to look around the corner for any sign of him, but just as he did, a tranquilizer whizzed by his head.

He kept close to the wall praying that Duke hadn’t just gotten himself caught. Just then, the duo heard the loud clang of a gun hitting the ground. Tim cautiously turned the corner, only to see Duke standing on top of unconscious guards.

“This is simultaneously the greatest and stupidest trip I have been on in my life,” Duke exclaimed. “Where are we Naruto running to now?”

“What?” Damian questioned.

“Naruto running, ya know like…” Duke posed to demonstrate to Damian, but the child was both disgusted and disinterested.

Tim laughed at the little shenanigan. At least they were actually getting some brotherly bonding out of this, even if it involved running for their lives and saving their alien friends. 

“I knew we should have put the Kyles in front, they’re Monster Energy Drink powers would have been useful against those guards,” Tim joked with Duke.

“I don’t follow,” Damian raised an eyebrow. “Who is Kyle?”

Both Duke and Tim laughed at the younger’s confusion.

Damian growled in frustration, “Enough with your stupid, teenage nonsense! We have to go save Jon. Lex Luthor will regret ever wanting to—“

“—see them aliens,” Duke joked. It earned him a punch in the gut but it was worth the laugh. “This is the craziest thing I have done in my whole life. I can’t believe we’re inside Area 51.”

“This is the craziest thing? Not joining the Batclan, not becoming a vigilante, not going up against numerous Gotham villains?” Tim asked sarcastically. 

“Nope. But those are definitely up on the crazy list too. Ok, now where are we really going?” 

The trio sat down in a secure spot and began to plan their rescue operation.

***  
Meanwhile, in a Red Sun room within Area 51…

Conner agitatedly paced the room and gave Jon a glance every now and then just to make sure the kid wouldn’t disappear on him. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere though. The two spent an hour trying to get out, but without their powers, nothing seemed to work. 

“Don’t worry, Kon,” Jon got up and grabbed his hand. “Damian’s probably on his way. We’re partners. He wouldn’t just leave me in the hands of Lex Luthor.”

Conner smiled down at the kid and ruffled his hair. “I know, kid. That’s not what I’m worried about. The Bats are probably making a rescue plan for us right now. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“So what are you worried about?”

“How mad Clark will be when he finds out about this whole fiasco,” Conner sighed. 

“I won’t tell him,” Jon quickly tried to comfort. “I’ll just say we went to Vegas.”

Conner face palmed himself. “Jon, buddy, I think saying we went to Vegas may be even worse than saying we went to Area 51. Do you know what Vegas is famous for?”

“Well I know its nickname is Sim City. So I guess it’s the place where they made the Sims games?”

“No Jon, its Sin City, as in— nevermind. You don’t need to know. It doesn’t matter anyways,” Conner sighed. “If Clark doesn’t find out, then Lois will. She always finds out.”

Just then, the door to the room slid open, and in came about 8 guards and one bald headed, millionaire, super-villain.

“Stay close to me,” Conner said as he took a defensive stance and pushed Jon behind him. 

“Hello boys,” Lex greeted ominously, “You know, when they said they needed my help securing Area 51 from the army of internet dwellers, the last thing I expected was to catch not one, but two Kyrptonians. But I guess even Supers aren’t immune to the infatuation of internet trends.”

“What do you want Lex?” Conner demanded.

“To finish what I started with you back in your test tube,” Lex answered casually. “And maybe to start something new with him.” He ended, eyeing Jon.

“Leave him out of this, or you will regret it,” Conner threated.

“I really doubt that,” Lex laughed. “I’m pretty sure Superman doesn’t even know you’re here or you would have been out already. And as long as you’re in Area 51, he won’t be able to find you. So lets begin then.” Lex pulled out a small rock of kryptonite.

Just as the rock began taking affect, a blast from behind Lex Luthor sent him flying forward and into the wall. Behind him stood Duke and Damian (the latter holding a large alien device), in civilian, but cleverly hiding their faces.

“Step away from the Super-Idiots!” Damian warned as he aimed his new weapon at the other guards.

“Dude!” Duke exclaimed, then whispered, “Be careful, we aren’t even sure what that does.”

“Relax, I’m a pro,” was Damian’s only reply before the gun randomly began shooting in different directions. The guards ran for the exits shouting something about a danger level 5 weapon. “I meant to do that.”

“Sure,” Duke commented as he rolled his eyes.

Tim caught up to the pair and pushed them aside. He quickly put the kryptonite away and helped Conner and Jon up. “Are you two okay?”

“I’ll be good once we get out of this place,” Conner answered.

“Same here,” Jon replied. “Can we keep the alien weapon?”

“Are you crazy? We have to drive back to home with that thing in the RV.” Duke argued. “The guards ran away screaming about a category 5 danger level. This trip has been fun, but I would like to live long enough to at least enjoy Vegas.”

“Why would you need to be older to enjoy the Sims game?” Jon asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Damian interrupted. “I found it, I’m keeping it. It will be a great souvenir from this trip.”

“Fine, just don’t let Bruce see it,” Tim answered exasperated. “Let’s just back to the RV before we run into other internet dweebs, or worse, Kyles.”

“Who is Kyle?!” Damian demanded.

***  
Back at the Batcave.

“Alfred!” Bruce called from the Batcave. Alfred hurried down the stairs.

“What is it, Master Bruce?”

“When did we get this?” Bruce asked, pointing to a seemingly knew weapon hung on the wall. It looked to be of alien origin.

“Master Damian informed me that he won that with Master Tim and Master Duke in Las Vegas.” Alfred answered casually.

“Ah, I guess that makes sense,” Bruce replied and continued to his workbench as normal.

***  
At the Kent household.

“Conner!” Lois yelled, “Get down here this instant! Why is Jon saying you two went to Vegas?! You aren’t even old enough to drink yet! You are in serious trouble!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada?? Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
